No estaba muerta
by Jinzongingen Achtezh
Summary: "No sabía donde estaba, no sabía quien era yo, no podía hacer nada ¿como llegué ahí? yo era una humana...no un número, no un robot y...GOKU..no lo conocía, pero lo odiaba, el hizo que me hicieran esto...Gero dijo que el era malo y debía matarlo...y luego el anciano me mataría a mi...pero quien llega primero"


**No estaba muerta**

Hay una luz irritante que debería alumbrar pero no lo hace, solo causa molestia, apuntandome a mi, intento moverme pero no puedo, ¿que ocurrió? hmm..tal vez...fue otra necesidad más de tantas en las que terminé aquí.

¿Estoy en el hospital? ¿estoy muriéndome y no me he dado cuenta? me aseguro de que me dispararon y estoy viendo la luz. No me importa, si me muero lo haré a mucha honra. Pero esto no parece un lugar bueno, al contrario, mierda, me vieron...o me vio.

No, definitivamente no estoy en un hospital ¿donde estoy y como llegué aquí? me está mirando, es un anciano arrugado, se ríe, su voz me da nervios y quiero golpearlo, pero no puedo, no puedo parpadear, ni moverme, no puedo hacer nada más que mirarlo.

giro mis ojos y veo a mi hermano, está tirado como cuan trapo. ¿De veras estamos con este señor? quiero preguntarle quien es, pero no, ¿tengo una parálisis?

Este tipo comienza a apretarme, ¿que rayos le ocurre? vuelve a reírse pero esta vez con más ganas. Me siento como un fantasma o en un circo. Me gustaría estar muerta, sin embargo ni siquiera se si lo estoy, o ya estoy en el infierno y me está torturando alguna persona a la que hice algún daño...pero yo no le hago daño a nadie, lo prometí cuando hicieron daño a mi familia, de preferir hacer lo mismo para vengarme con gente que no tenia nada que ver o seguir todo lo contrario, preferí no tener problemas, más. No me sirvió de nada porque de todos modos estoy aquí.

¿Si me hubiese ido por otro camino estaría aquí, siendo asesinada?...¿o siendo reconstruida? me siento rota, nuevamente el anciano comienza a toquetearme ¡es horrible! tengo miedo, quiero irme, irme a vivir debajo de un puente con mi hermano, si es lo poco y nada.

Mi memoria me está fallando, solo recuerdo un gran dolor, como si una piedra no lo suficientemente grande como para romper mi maldita cabeza que en estos momentos no me sirve de nada hubiera caído de una avalancha encima mío.

Hace y repite lo mismo un montón de veces, ¿a que hora moriré? mi momento ya pasó, ahora déjenme, por favor.

Alguien debe estar exageradamente aburrido como para perder el tiempo conmigo, y este sujeto ha de llevar horas, ni siquiera se cuanto tiempo he estado aquí.

He comenzado a olvidar la idea de que estoy muerta y en una morgue, solamente estoy siendo el conejillo de indias de un anciano completamente loco que no para de inyectarme cosas, me está drogando, esto es nuevo...esperen...¿qué?

intento gritar pero no funciona, ni por si fuera bueno sale un chillido insignificante que solo me ridiculice más y no se oiga ni a 1 metro, hasta un muerto tiene más vida que yo.

Desperté con el dolor, parecido a que si me hubieran metido una piedra al estómago, y no me di cuenta. Pero ¿Cuando me dormí?

no lo recuerdo, esperen, no recuerdo nada, no sirve eso, estoy de la misma manera e igual que antes. Solo que giro mi cabeza, veo que ese viejo está cubierto de sangre..¿accidente de laboratorio? luego de haber pensado esa idiotez, recobro un poco de materia gris y me doy cuenta que esa sangre era mia...

Pasó mucho rato, quizás un día. Abrí los ojos nuevamente...¿abrí los ojos? intenté moverme y si, si podía ¡que felicidad!...tristemente esta se desvaneció cuando recordé que había despertado, pero mi sueño no había sido ese, eso no podría ser más real y tenía un nombre bailando en mi cabeza. Diría que estaba enamorada de no ser que yo no sabía quien diablos era _"Goku" era como si una canción se me hubiese quedado _"pegada" en la mente, pero solo decía Goku. Almenos veo mi ropa y...no es nada parecida a...solo sé que jamás he tenido una mejor, me gusta en un sentido.

Bajo de donde estoy, con un salto, veo que esa pasa humana está haciendo sus cosas raras...las otras, nuevamente. mi hermano agarra unos planos de un posible androide, ¿y para que estábamos nosotros? vaya desgraciado. Comienzo a ver unos líquidos verdes y sin querer, los doy vuelta. ¡Oops!

Capto su atención y mientras grita mostrándome su fea cara, 17 le arranca la cabeza, fue un trabajo en equipo. Observamos algo parecido a una papa o nuez verde incubada...

Aún decapitado, no para de argumentar palabras con su voz de cadáver. Me arreglé rápido, 17 subió seguido por mi e hicimos mierda a la mierda.

Salimos de allí...y a explorar el mundo, mientras iba pensando:

El historial que tenía de _Goku_ era el de un horrible criminal asesino de la Patrulla Roja que merecía el peor castigo.

De parte de Androide 18, androide no era un nombre, 18 tampoco, me llamaban 18, ¿podrían creerlo? ¿una persona llamarse así? ¡haha, soy un número! estoy destinada a ser la burla del pueblo, ¿y? la solución está en mandarlos a volar, algo le agradezco a este viejo de mierda, no podía ridiculizarme más sin darme poderes. A mi hermano también le dio, seguramente luego de que hagamos pedazos a GOKU el maldito ese, que no conozco, pero se que es maldito ya que por su culpa me convirtieron en..._un robot...insignificante, _Gero, Maki Gero, causante de mis desgracias, nos asesinaría por que ya no nos necesitaría cuando lo hiciéramos...pero no pensó en algo. Baboso.

Si no sirvió de una forma, servirá de otra, al fin y al cabo ahora no soy la misma de antes, probaré suerte.

Me divertiré con los demás, no los mataré porque voy a intentar...oh cierto, eso ya no.

Supongo que ahora tendré que matar a Goku y luego...¿luego que? no tengo nada más que hacer...o tal vez, si.

**¿Fin?**

* * *

** Lo que ocurre cuando uno está aburrido y debe escribir urgente :3 ya he hecho a 18 muy feliz, ahora toda lo contrario muajaja 3:D nah mentira, no resistí más, tuve que parar UnU La linea de tiempo es la de Trunks del futuro antes De. (obviamente) ¿****Reviews?**


End file.
